School Days
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Takes place in the School. Just some history of the flock. Name/personality origins, meetings, etc. Little kid Fax! Please read and give feedback- it's desperately needed!
1. Fang

**A/N: Fang: B, shouldn't you be working on Various Phobias?**

**Me: *whines* I don't wanna!**

**Fang: *stern* B, you have some reviewers who like your story. You can't just leave them hanging!**

**Me: But I had this idea, and I think it's a pretty good one! I wanna write it before I forget! *changes subject* Fact: I have read the MR series (except ANGEL) 4 or 5 times.**

**Fang: *sigh* Am I the only responsible one here?**

**Me: Whatever, Fang! I don't own the characters, just the story- which is !**

Max/Fang= 4 (I know they're smart for 4 year olds, but hey… it's not like they're normal!)

Max POV

The meanie butt white-coat threw me into my cage so hard I saw pretty stars. But I sat up and glared at him. A lot of the buttheads are actually scared of my glare, which makes me laugh. He saw me, and ran away. Tee hee!

I leaned back onto the cage wall, really sleepy. They made me swallow this really icky blue goop and run on a treadmill for like _ever_! I hate them. They're all mean, poopy brains! Well, except Jeb. He's always nice. He even let me name myself- Max, like, Maximum. That means the best! 'Cause Jeb told me that's what I was- the Maximum.

You see, I'm not normal. I live in a cage in a secret lab, and I'm experimented on every day by nimrod scientists! Because, well, they made me have wings. I could fly… if I ever get out of here. But I have to be strong, or they hurt me. If I cry, or scream, they make my life even worse. So I have to swallow my tears, and make them afraid of me. 'Cause if I get out of here, they're gonna get it.

****

I was taking a nap when I heard more white-coats walk in the door. I sat up and smooshed myself into the back of my cage. It was three of them, and they were carrying a cage. Oh no! Not another fail! It was so sad, the way they didn't know anything, and then just _died_.

But when they threw the cage on the shelf right next to me, I heard a growl. What? This thing knew what was going on? One white-coat, _Reilly_, kicked the cage, and I heard a whimper. They snickered, and walked away, taking about 'muscle coordination'. Whatever that is.

I looked into the cage next to me. It had a boy in it, and he was lying on the floor, not making a sound.

"Hi." I whispered, reaching through the bars to poke him. He looked up at me and glared. I was startled- this guy's glare was almost as scary as mine. _Almost_.

He had long black hair over his face. He had dark brown, almost black eyes. He was tan even though we weren't allowed outside. When I looked closer, I saw that he had wings! He was like me! They were pure black, almost purplish.

I extended my wings (as far as I could in the cage) excitedly. "You're like me!" His eyes widened a little bit, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he couldn't talk!

"Can you talk?" I asked. He stared for a second, then nodded. "Well, say something!" He just stared at me. Huh. "My name's Maximum Ride- Max for short. What's yours?"

"Don't have one." Whoa he talked! But that wasn't right. I frowned.

"You should have a name! Tell me about you!" I told him. He didn't say anything. Ugh! I was about to say something else when another loser scientist walked in. He looked at our crates side by side.

"Oh no. I am not testing either of you today!" he yelled. Haha. "You almost cost me my job two days ago by breaking loose," he said, pointing to me, "and you almost cost me a finger!" he finished, pointing at the little boy. The boy smirked.

The nerd left, muttering to himself. I turned to the boy. "What did you do?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Bit him." I started to laugh. Then I stopped when a sudden idea hit me.

"I heard some white coats talking about the size of an Eraser's fangs the other day. Your name can be Fang!" I said happily. He nodded, and… smiled? Wow! His smile was handsome!

"Fang. I like it." he said simply.

"I think we can be great friends… Fang!" I said, taking his hand through the bars. He looked at me, and smirked.

"Sure, why not?"

**A/N: This needed more… so here is the (short) encounter from Fang's point of view!**

**Fang: You're creepy, you know that? Did you like, steal video surveillance?**

**Me: *hides disk* Psh, nooo….**

Subject 203 POV

I collapsed at the end of the maze. My feet hurt so bad, and I could barely breath! How any more times did I have to do this? I'd done 5 different mazes so far, each with razor wire walls and steadily increasing heated coil floors.

Oh, thank you! A white coat dropped him in my cage. At least I was done for the day. I felt myself being carried a long time, but I was still too tired to care where I was going.

I woke up for a second when my cage hit the floor with a big _clang_. I looked up to see the white coat walk away, still jotting on a clipboard.

I curled up and tried to go to sleep. I didn't even look at my surroundings. I just wanted a nap. I was about to fall into dreamland when someone whispered "Hi." and _poked_ me.

I lifted my head up and glared into the next cage over. I was momentarily surprised, but kept my face in the glare. The experiments I've seen never move, let alone talk.

It was a girl, about my age it looked like. She had big, brown eyes and long, light brown hair. I could see her studying me, and she froze when she saw my wings. Then she beamed, and _extended her wings!_ They were very pretty, white at the top, shading down to dark brown at the tips. All of this thought, but I didn't say anything. I had learned to be quiet two years ago.

_Flashback_

_I had broken away from my white coat and I was running for my life. I hated this place. I had to get out of here! My feet flew as fast as they could, and I was skidding around corners and bouncing off of supply carts. I saw an open door, and ducked into it, shutting the door behind me. Breathing hard, I turned around and saw a single white coat at a table, drinking from a green bottle.. He was watching me, I was watching him. He walked unsteadily towards me. His breath smelled gross! "Get a mint!" I said, backing towards the door. He scowled at me._

"_Hold up, little freak." he said, but his words ran together, so it was hard to understand._

"_Nah. I'm just gonna go. Have fun with your dumb butt life." _

"_Listen here, buddy," he growled, "I am your master. You listen to me. I helped create you, and I can kill you." I was starting to get scared, but I didn't want him to know. So I used a line I heard Erasers say to each other._

"_Your mom didn't love you as I child, did she?" I said. Uh oh. He looked really mad now. It wasn't the first time my big mouth got me into trouble. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the wall. He hit me really hard, and I saw shiny spots. He picked me up by my wings. Let me tell you, that hurt soooo bad! It was like being held up by your hair. He shook me until my brain started to hurt. _

"_SHUT UP!" he roared in my face. He hit my head several times against the table. I felt blood running onto my shirt. Then he dropped my on the ground from, like, six feet up. I landed and I heard a snap right before a searing pain in my ankle. He then proceeded to kick me, and I heard a couple ribs crack, a single sharp pain, and then I could barely breath. _**(A/N: He punctured/collapsed a lung). **

"_I hate all of you freaks! I don't know why we waste millions of dollars on you!" He threw his bottle at my head, making a huge gash across my forehead. Now I could barely think through all the pain. My vision faded to black, and I only felt a little pressure as he kicked my neck repeatedly. Then, it was all gone. _

I looked at her after my memory, and saw she was waiting for me to do something. I did nothing. "Can you talk?" she asked. I stared for a second, then nodded. "Well, say something!" I just stared at her. "My name's Maximum Ride- Max for short. What's yours?"

"Don't have one." She frowned.

"You should have a name! Tell me about you!" she told me. I didn't say anything- I didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to say something else when another scientist walked in. He looked at our crates side by side.

"Oh no. I am not testing either of you today!" he yelled. Weenie. "You almost cost me my job two days ago by breaking loose," he said, pointing to the girl, Max, "and you almost cost me a finger!" he finished, pointing at me. I smirked.

The nerd left, muttering to himself. Max turned to me. "What did you do?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Bit him." She started to laugh, then stopped.

"I heard some white coats talking about the size of an Eraser's fangs the other day. Your name can be Fang!" she said happily. I nodded, and… smiled. She looked overjoyed.

"Fang. I like it." I said simply.

"I think we can be great friends… Fang!" she said, taking my hand through the bars. I looked at her, and smirked.

"Sure, why not?"

**A/N: Me: Awww little kid Fax! *happy tear***

**Fang: …. Yea not really.**

**Me: Psh. You were/are just too ignorant to see.**

**Fang: Hmph. Wait… "are"?**

**Me: *giggle* Oh, Fang. So naïve. Fact 2: Fang is my favorite character, **_**duh. **_**Anyway, where do you guys want this story to go? Sad, depressing School life, or just happy meet the flock? Review please!**

**Fang: *grumble grumble* Hmph. Are. **


	2. Iggy

**A/N: Me: Sorry it took me so log to publish this, but I had track meets, guitar recitals, and had to wrap up Various Phobias. **

**Fang: Took you long enough.**

**Max: Why are you even breathing?**

**Fang: ….**

**Me: That's what I thought. :) Me Fact: My dad used to play drums in heavy metal/punk rock band sin the old days. He was in over 13, including "Liquid Kitty" and "Beef Eater"… which has a YouTube video O.o**

**Fang: That's creepy.**

**Me: Very. I do not own MR… still.**

M/F/I- 4

Max POV

It had been… oh I don't know… a couple months since Fang and I had met. It was… not enjoyable… but a little bit less soul crushing and heart breaking with someone there, even if he does talk annoyingly little. We stayed up at night, and Fang would tell me stupid fart jokes to make me laugh. I would fall asleep to him rubbing between my wings, just where I like it.

"So- least favorite test?" My latest attempt at conversation.

*shrug* "All of them."

"No, you have to pick one!"

*shrug*

"Fang tell me, or I'll… not talk to you until tomorrow!"

*shrug*

"Ugh!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. I turned my back to him, and didn't talk to him. I was just getting fidgety when the door slammed open. I whirled around to see what was going on.

It was a white coat, half-dragging a boy. He looked about Fang's and my age, pale with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But… he had wings! They were mostly white, with some brown in it, like the opposite of mine. He was thrown into the cage on my other side.

"Hi. I'm Max! That's Fang!" I said, gesturing to him behind me as I faced the boy.

"H-h-hi." He replied nervously.

"Do you have a name?" I asked softly. He shook his head. "Fang!" I said, forgetting my threat not to speak to said boy. "He needs a name!"

Fang just shrugged. Typical. I faced back to the new boy.

"What do you like?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"Um… I like… fire. I look into the labs when I pass them and I like it when white coats make things go boom!" he said excitedly.

"Hmm… I don't think 'Fire' or 'Boom' would be a good name…." I said, thinking.

"Ignite?" Fang suggested. I didn't even know what that meant! He saw my confused face.

"It means to light." He shrugged. "I'm observant."

I just shook my head. "Good idea," I said, "but it's kind of hard to say."

"Ya think?" the boy said. A pause. "Iggni… Ignit… Ig… Iggy!" The boy said, eyes lighting up. I nodded. "Yay! A name!" Iggy cheered. I smiled, and Fang nodded.

"We're gonna make it out of here." I declared. "All three of us!"

"And we're gonna blow this place up!" Iggy yelled. Fang smiled, for real, and nodded.

Iggy POV

I got dragged into a big, white room. There were cages all around. Most were empty, although a few were occupied by scary, dying mutants. The dumb butt threw me into a cage. I looked to my right. I was right next to a girl that looked as old as me. She had light brown hair, big brown eyes, and… wings! Pretty, brown with white wings. To her giht was another winged boy, with black hair, eyes, and wings.

"Hi. I'm Max! That's Fang!" the girl, Max, said, gesturing to the boy, Fang, behind her.

"H-h-hi." I replied nervously.

"Do you have a name?" She asked softly. Ishook my head. "Fang!" she said,turning around quickly to talk to him. "He needs a name!"

Fang just shrugged. He doesn't talk much. She faced back to me.

"What do you like?" She asked. I was confused.

"Um… I like… fire. I look into the labs when I pass them and I like it when white coats make things go boom!" I said excitedly when I remembered my one happiness.

"Hmm… I don't think 'Fire' or 'Boom' would be a good name…." I said, thinking.

"Ignite?" Fang suggested. I didn't even know what that meant! He saw my confused face.

"It means to light." He shrugged. "I'm observant."

I just shook my head. "Good idea," I said, "but it's kind of hard to say."

"Ya think?" I said, out of habit. I had learned to be sarcastic a year and a half ago. It was the only way I could not feel so empty. I was sarcastic because it was the way I fought the darkness in this stupid place. I hated this place, and I didn't like being so sarcastic, but it was the way I survived. "Iggni… Ignit… Ig… Iggy!" I said, playing with the name. Max nodded. "Yay! A name!" I cheered. Max smiled, and Fang nodded.

"We're gonna make it out of here." she declared. "All three of us!"

"And we're gonna blow this place up!" I yelled. Fang smiled, whoa, and nodded. I was so glad to have some friends.

**A/N: Yay! Iggy! Although, I like Fang better.**

**Fang: *smug smirk* Ya, cause I'm hot.**

**Me: But you're not as funny as Iggy.**

**Fang: Don't even start that again!**

**Me: Whatever… killjoy. Fact #2: My dad knew the drummer from Nirvana, and they were like, mortal enemies. My dad still hates him.**

**Fang: Dude, I love Nirvana. I likeMCR. Green Day, 30 Seconds to Mars, and I li-**

**Me: *coughcoughemocough***

**Fang: Grrrrr!**

**Me: Aaah! Review please! *runs away***


	3. Nudge

**A/N: Me: Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner… my bleeping computer had a virus all weekend! Arrgh!**

**Fang: LOL it's your fault! You went on Facebook and it gave you a virus.**

**Me: … Did you say LOL again?**

**Fang: … No….**

**Me: XD Suuure. Fact: The only shows I follow are Desperate Housewives and Hell's Kitchen. I used to follow House, Heroes, and Lost (BEST SHOW EVER!) \**

**Fang: You're a cool kid.**

**Me: :P Shut up. Nudge time!**

M/F/I- 7

N- 4

Max POV

I was sitting in my cage, talking to Iggy, since Fang wasn't all that social.

"No, I mean if you cross the red and blue wires, the bomb will go off in three seconds instead of 3 minutes!"

"Uh huh." I said, bored.

"Whatever, Max. Just because you are not a bomb genius like me doesn't mean you can't contribute to this conversation!" he said angrily.

My sarcastic remark was cut off by a white coat slamming the door. We all automatically backed up to our cage wall. She threw a cage down across the narrow row from me. I was shocked to hear a wordless cry come from it. Most experiments weren't ale to do much besides tremble. I looked over and saw a young girl, about three or four. She looked at us out of large, dark brown eyes through frizzy, curly brown hair. Her skin was dark brown, too, which was kind of weird. She grabbed the bars of her cage, and ruffled something. I looked closer and saw that she had light brown tawny wings coming from her back. So she was like us! I waved 'hi'.

She enthusiastically waved back. "Hi! Who are you? How are you? Are you like me? I've only ever knew white coats and they aren't very nice. Can we be friends? Oh and I don't have a name? What are yours?"

In the pause she took to draw her first breath, I jumped in.

"I'm Max, this is Iggy, and that's Fang." I said, gesturing to the boys. "We're like you. See?" I opened my wings and motioned for them to do the same. The little girl clapped with joy.

"But what is my name?" she said, instantly disappointed.

I looked at Fang, then Iggy. "What do you guys think?" Fang shrugged, _of course_, and Iggy stared at her.

"How about… Browny?" he said. I shook my head.

"That's lame, Iggy." I looked at the girl, thinking hard. "I have no idea!" I cried, disappointed.

"Oh well. We'll think of it in the morning." Fang said, already curled up. Iggy, the girl, and I nodded. I laid down, and fell asleep thinking of names for the new girl.

****

I woke up to a shuffling noise. I looked around. Fang was already sitting up, Iggy was still snoring. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the new girl. Her cage was right in front of mine! I jumped back. Her cage was still moving, too! I looked into her cage, and I saw why. Her little feet were kicking every five seconds. The force of her mutated legs was moving her cage, nudging into mine. I looked at Fang. He mouthed 'Nudger'. I nodded, smiled and went back to sleep, proud with the new name.

****

As soon as I woke up, I called to 'Nudger'. She was less than thrilled, though, with her name.

"But… it's kind of a weird word. How about… just Nudge?" she yelled happily. I beamed my approval. I had a new friend!

Nudge POV

My cage thudded against the floor. I sat up slowly, shaking my head. I looked over and saw an older girl, about seven or eight. She looked at me out of pretty chocolate brown eyes under light brown and blonde hair. I grabbed the bars of my cage, and ruffled my wings. She was like me! Then, she waved at me!

I waved back. "Hi! Who are you? How are you? Are you like me? I've only ever knew white coats and they aren't very nice. Can we be friends? Oh and I don't have a name? What are yours?"

In the pause I took to draw my first breath, the girl jumped in.

"I'm Max, this is Iggy, and that's Fang." she said, gesturing to the boys on either side of her. "We're like you. See?" She opened her wings and the boys did the same. I clapped with joy.

"But what is my name?" I said, disappointed.

She looked at Fang, then Iggy. "What do you guys think?" Fang shrugged, he didn't talk much it seemed, and Iggy stared at me.

"How about… Browny?" he said. Max shook her head.

"That's lame, Iggy." She looked at me, and seemed to be thinking hard. "I have no idea!" she cried.

"Oh well. We'll think of it in the morning." Fang said, already curled up. Iggy, Max, and I nodded. I laid down, and fell asleep thinking of names for me.

****

I had a bad dream. I was reliving the worst day of my terrible life.

_Flashback_

_I cried harder when my head knocked against the tile wall. "Answer me!" the man yelled, throwing a marker at me. _

"_I don't know!" I shouted, cringing as he threw another marker at me. I was in another intelligence test. I had to solve a really hard riddle, but I had no idea what the answer was. I ran tot the door, but the white coat blocked me. "If you don't talk, I'll smash your idiot head in!" he hissed. I screamed and ran to the opposite corner. He came after me, waving a needle. I screamed again, and thrashed, kicking his chin. But he just came right back up. "I swear, you little monster, if you don't talk I'll ill you with a single shot!" he growled, thrusting the needle closer to me. I started to babble, and never stopped. Tahat way, the scientist would never hurt her._

****

As soon as I woke up, Max called me 'Nudger'. I wasn't thrilled, though, with the name.

"But… it's kind of a weird word. How about… just Nudge?" I yelled happily. Max beamed her approval. I had a new friend!

**A/N: Me: Poor Nudge. Talking to keep the devil away :(**

**Fang: That kicking thing was really annoying, though.**

**Me: I think it's cute! Fact: As I am writing this, I am catching up on Desperate Housewives. I am on episode two out of four I had to catch up on. Oops.**

**Fang: You sound like a housewife.**

**Me: Shaddup! See ya next chapter! REVIEW!**


	4. The Experiment Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hihi! What's up? How are you? How's life?**

**Fang: Ugh. Your cheerfulness is sickening.**

**Me: Psh. Emo. You want a hug?**

**Fang: NO!**

**Me: :] Good news guys: A.I.T.W is continuing Various Phobias. Yay!**

**Fang: They'll probably write it better than you anyway.**

**Me: Ignore him. He's in a bad mood cause my pole vault friends are coming over tomorrow and he has to stay in my closet again.**

**Fang: It's not even a walk-in! There is no room! You know how much I hate closed in spaces!**

**Me: Yea, well, Sister's closet is even smaller, so shut up. Fact: The scariest movie (in my opinion) that I have ever watched is The Grudge. The Ring and Saw (I love blood and gore, it was just the pig mask/puppet that freaked me out) are close runner ups. FYI this is a sad chapter, no funny. Sorry :(**

****M/F/I- 8

N-5

Max POV

I was asleep when they came in. It was three white coats, but I saw Jeb was with them. It instantly cheered me up. I waved a little, and Nudge did the same. We watched them warily as they walked towards us. We all edged away from our cage doors so we wouldn't have to go. Our cages were small, but at least they meant safety.

I breathed a small sigh in relief when they passed my cage, but instantly got worried again when hey opened Iggy's.

In one of the intelligence tests, I had earned a group of birds was called a flock. So, since we were part bird, I felt like Fang, Nudge, and Iggy were my flock. So I wanted to protect them. Always.

They dragged Iggy out, hauling him to his feet. He glared and twisted his arms, trying to escape. The other white coat held him too, while Jeb looked sadly on. Why didn't Jeb do anything? Why was he just standing there? Iggy looked at each of us fearfully as they tugged him away, Jeb following. I sat on my heels, worried for Iggy. Fang took my hand.

"It's ok." he said, "There's nothing you can do for him now." I shrugged, looking down, and tried to relax.

I guess I didn't do so well, cause Fang sighed and started rubbing my back through the bars.

"It'll be ok, Max. " Nudge stated. "We always come back. We're special. I think that-" I held up my hand, not in the mood for the chatter.

"I'm just worried, that's all. Why don't we go back to sleep." I told them. They nodded and lay down. It took me a while to fall asleep. I had a really bad feeling about this.

****

I was leaning against the wall of my cage, thinking. Nudge and Fang slept on, unbothered by the feelings I had. It was early morning, but I couldn't sleep. At all. Not until Iggy was back. Why the midnight visit? Why the sad looks from Jeb? Why was it taking so lo-

My internal rant was interrupted by the sound of crying. Iggy's crying, to be specific. I bolted upright, as did Fang. Nudge just rolled over. She took _forever_ to wake up. I watched as the doors opened, and a white coat led Iggy in. Only something wasn't right. He was stumbling, holding his arms out in front of him, tripping over his own feet. The white coat pushed him into his cage, where he just fell to the ground. The white coat slammed the door, and walked out, grumbling about something.

I scooted my cage closer to Iggy's. "Iggy, what happened?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"Max? Is that you?"

"Yea. I'm right in front of you!" I told him, becoming increasingly scared.

"I-I- can't see you!"

"What?"

"All I see is black!" he wailed, curling up into a ball. Oh no. What did they do?

"Iggy. Let me see your face." I directed, sounding more confident than I felt. He lifted up his head, and I gasped. What used to be bright, deep blue eyes were cloudy and glazed over. They killed his eyes. They made him blind. I started crying too.

"Oh, Iggy!" I cried, trying to hug him through the bars. It didn't work, and he couldn't see it. Nudge was crying quietly across the walkway. Evidently she had woken up. Fang looked… a little curious. Which meant he was shocked beyond belief.

This sob fest went on for an hour. Then I had to find out what happened. I had to. So I could know who to make pay.

Iggy POV

I was woken up by someone wrenching me out of my cage. Not a good feeling. I twisted and turned, trying to get away. Then another white coat grabbed my other arm. And I saw Jeb. He looked really sad. What was going on? I looked at each of my family, wondering when… if… I would see them again.

I was dragged down numerous hallways, all identically white. They brought me into an operating room, which is where I began to get really terrified. When the white coats strapped me to a table, I was hyper ventilating. The scientist in green scrubs picked up a long needle. I tried to squirm away, but my head was strapped down too. I watched fearfully as he injected something into my arm. Instantly, a numbness spread through my upper body. But I was still awake. So I saw it, but didn't feel it, when he stretched open my eyelids, and cut into my eyeball.

White Coat POV

The specimen was ready for operating. It was numbed and sedated. I made the first incision in the right eyeball, then the left. It was a simple surgery- cut into the eyeballs, move and attach some extra veins and nerves onto the optic nerve, and voila. Instant night vision.

All was going well. I had the optic nerve in my sight. I grabbed the veins, and placed them onto the optic nerve. As I was grabbing the extra nerves, an Eraser slammed open the door. I jumped, and my fingers made a miniscule jerk. But it was enough to completely sever the optic nerve. It was toast. It was blind. The operation had failed.

I strode over to the Eraser, and got in his face. "You ruined a perfectly good specimen, you idiot!" I yelled. "Didn't you know not to come in here? This is all your fault, you freak!" In his shock, I pushed him out the door and closed it.

Iggy POV

I heard the door slam open, I saw the scientist jump, then I saw… nothing. Who turned off the lights? Why couldn't I see? I heard the doctor yelling at someone.

"You ruined a perfectly good specimen, you idiot!" he yelled. "Didn't you know not to come in here? This is all your fault, you freak!" I heard the door slam back shut. I was… ruined? What did that mean?

"Take him back to his cage in a couple hours." the scientist sighed.

****

I stumbled through the halls, bumping into walls. I was crying. I was scared- why couldn't I see? What did they do? I heard the familiar squeak of the door to our room, and was pushed into my cage, where I fell to the floor. The whit coat stomped away.

I heard a cage moving. "Iggy, what happened?" Max asked.

"Max? Is that you?" I said, not knowing where to face.

"Yea. I'm right in front of you!" she told me, sounding scared.

"I-I- can't see you!"

"What?" she cried?

"All I see is black!" I wailed, curling up into a ball.

"Iggy. Let me see your face." Max directed. I lifted up my head, and she gasped. I heard Nudge start sobbing, and then Max started crying too. Oh no. It must be really bad.

"Oh, Iggy!" she cried, moving towards me. But she didn't reach me. I already hated not knowing what was going on. Like- was Fang even here? What time was it? What was Max doing? I continued crying, knowing I would never know again.

**A/N: Me: Agh it's so sad! **

**Fang: Yea….**

**Me: Did you just… express emotion?**

**Fang: Well, he is my brother!**

**Me: Whatever you say Fang! ;)**

**Fang: ….**

**Me: Anyway. Three more chapters, then a thank you note for my reviewers. Almost done! Fact: My family made a tradition three years ago to go to a haunted house every Halloween. It's really fun!**

**Fang: You hide behind your Mom half of the time!**

**Me: So? It's fun to be scared, just not while you're being scared.**

**Fang: That made no sense.**

**Me: Oh yeah? Well… well… your mom makes no sense!**

**Fang: Why… would you even say that?**

**Me: Oops.**


	5. Gazzy

**A/N: Me: Hello, friends! **

**Fang: Hi.**

**Me: *gasp* You actually said something! *hug***

**Fang: *turns into statue* Get. Off. **

**Me: *pouts* Hmph. Meanie butt! Anyway… I'm so proud of myself! I actually watched Saw 2… and I wasn't freaked out at all! Even with that stupid pig mask….**

**Fang: Why were you even scared of it in the first place?**

**Me: You know what? I was in seventh grade, it was night, the "pig" was**_** crawling**_** like an **_**animal**_** into someone's car, and afterwards my sister pointed behind me and said "Look there's the pig!"**

**Fang: *snort***

**Me: *whacks with weasel* Been waiting to do that since Various Phobias! Fact: Today at my track meet I won 100 hurdles and high jump and pole vault and my leg of the 4x200 relay! Yay!**

M/F/I- 10

N-7

G-4

Max POV

Poor Iggy. He was taking his blindness kind of hard. Bt sometimes he had good days, like when he remembered how may steps to the door, and such. Today was one of those good days, as he has been teasing Fang all day. About me. Ugh.

"So… you don't like her?"

"Shut up."

"You're not denying it."

"Fine. I don't."

"Max, he doesn't like you."

"Iggy! That's not what I- argh!"

"You need someone to help you with your feelings, Fang."

Fang, smartly, chose not to respond to that. Smartly because I was ready to punch both of them in the face. Iggy just went into a, slightly smug, silence. Which Nudge couldn't stand.

"OK, so, don't you think Jeb is so nice? 'Cause I think he's awesome. Like, he's always gentle, and he always apologizes, and he never pushes us. He's the nicest guy I know. Except Iggy and Fang of course. Except-"

"Nudge!" I shouted. "Please!" She nodded sheepishly.

I sighed. I hated this place. I always tried escaping, but it never worked out. Besides… if I escaped… would I come back for Nudge, Iggy, and Fang? Of course, I told myself. They were the only family I had. I was brought out of my internal soul searching by a pair of dark eyes staring at me. Fang.

"What?"

"What's up?"

"Thinking." He nodded. "About escaping. With you."

Iggy snorted, and Fang looked… a teensy bit surprised. I backpedaled.

"With _all_ of you." I clarified. Iggy chuckled again. I rolled my eyes at his dumb-buttness.

We heard people talking out in the hallway. The door swung open, and a white coat holding a crate walked over to us. He dumped it next to Nudge, and walked quickly away, mumbling about a stench. Nudge warily looked into the cage, and beamed.

"It's a little boy! He has blonde hair, and big blue eyes! Oh! And he has white wings! Yay! Can he be part of our family too? He needs a name. He looks like an Adam or a-" she was cut off by a *phoot*. Soon after, a terrible smell filled the room. The little boy sat up and giggled. Nudge and I grabbed our noses and started coughing. Fang and Iggy were cracking up.

"He has gas, man!" Iggy laughed. Hey, that's a good name!

"Gasman!" I choked out. Everyone looked at me. The smell had gone away a little bit, s I uncovered my nose. "His name can be the Gasman!" I told them. They all nodded.

"Gazzy for short!" Iggy exclaimed.

Gazzy smiled and nodded. "I'm Max, that's Fang, Iggy, he's blind, and Nudge. We're like you." I explained, pointing to everyone in turn. Gazzy grinned and nodded.

"Hi!" he said. Then he giggled, *phoot*, and we started choking again.

Gazzy POV

A white coat brought him into a medium sized room that was all white. He threw my cage next to some other ones, and walked away fast. None of the scientists liked to carry me, cause I always smelled. It wasn't my fault, though.

_Flashback_

_I was hooked up to a bunch of monitors, and was standing, ready, on a treadmill. The white coats had a "new radioactive element" they wanted to see. I had to drink this nasty, dark blue goop and then run on the treadmill for an entire hour! After about 10 minutes, though, my stomach started to really hurt. I whimpered, but didn't want to get shocked, so I kept running. After about 20 minute, I could barely move, it hurt so much, I collapsed on the treadmill._

_White Coat POV_

_The subject had passed out while performing exercise. We took it to a lab room to see what had happened. The radioactive element, it seemed, had stayed in its digestive system, instead of going through its blood. This could be bad._

_We had to do some emergency surgery to make sure it didn't kill it. When we did that, though, we found out that it had already corroded art of its intestine. We sucked all of the element out, but we don't know how it will affect him._

I saw a girl, with brown skin, eyes, and hair, looking at me. She smiled big, and said, "It's a little boy! He has blonde hair, and big blue eyes! Oh! And he has white wings! Yay! Can he be part of our family too? He needs a name. He looks like an Adam or a-" She stopped talking when a *phoot* came out of me. Then, a bad smell filled the room. I sat up and giggled. It was really funny! The brown girl and another girl across the walkway grabbed their noses and started coughing. A dark haired boy and another boy were laughing.

"He has gas, man!" the pale boy laughed.

"Gasman!" the girl across the way said. We all looked at her. The smell had gone away a little bit, and she uncovered her nose. "His name can be the Gasman!" she told us. They all nodded.

"Gazzy for short!" the pale boy said.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm Max, that's Fang, Iggy, he's blind, and Nudge. We're like you." she explained, pointing to them. I grinned and nodded.

"Hi!" I said. I giggled, *phoot*, and they all started choking again.

**A/N: Me: He doesn't do much but fart.**

**Fang: Not really.**

**Me: Guess what? One more chapter, then it's on to the next story. Which will be two different one shots (both involving Fang) and a huge, 40+ chapter story about life after the world is saved. It will be awesome! Then a few more one shots, then a multiple chapter story about torturing and killing Dylan. Yay!**

**Fang: *wakes up at that* I think I'll like that story!**

**Me: At first you were gonna be tortured and killed, and then I remembered Dylan.**

**Fang: O.o**

**Me: :) Fact: I have never gotten a B on a report card. Ever.**

**Fang: You're cool.**

**Me: Well at least I'll get scholarships for medical school! Unlike you, you lazy bird kid!**

**Fang: It's not like you let me go anywhere!**

**Me: But we don't want you to escape, now, do we Fang?**

**Fang: Who's we? 'Cause I know I want me to escape.**

**Sister: Me!**

**Fang: O.o**

**!**


	6. Leaving

**A/N: Me: Yay! You guys get two updates and a one shot today! Two updates cause… well….**

**Fang: B downloaded School Days 5, but never added it onto the story. So you guys get two chapters today.**

**Me: And a one shot about kidnapping Fang!**

**Fang: Oh goody.**

**Me: Yuppers! Fact: I have a cat living in my house that isn't mine. Long story, but next door neighbors suddenly left. Didn't pick up their two outdoor cats. That was in fall of 2009. We found one cat, Athena, over summer of 2010. We gave her back, but never saw Chloe, the other cat, again. Last Thursday, spring of 2011, people up street found cat that matched Chloe's description. It was her (extra toes and all), so she's living with us for another 2 weeks until the owners come and get her.**

**Fang: And they gave Athena to a horse farm. Jerks. But Chloe hates me! She won't even come in the room if I'm there. Or she scratches me.**

**Me: It's a good thing, too, 'cause my family is always with her, and only Sister knows you're here!**

**Fang: Why **_**am**_** I here? Why can't I leave?**

**Me: 'Cause you're mine now. And we'll know in my one shot! Tee-hee!**

M/F/I-10

N-7

G-4

A-2

Max POV

In the few months we had been around Gazzy, we had learned to never be downwind form him. Seriously, that kid's digestive system is way messed up!

He let yet another one loose, and Nudge and I just groaned, while the boys laughed. As usual. What is wrong with them?

"Seriously, guys, what gives? What is funny about a bad smell?" I asked through my plugged up nose."

Fang, as usual, just shrugged, while Iggy said, "It's your reaction, mostly. Plus, what's not funny about it?" That sent him and Gazzy into another round of laughing. I smiled, despite my last rant, thinking of when it was just Fang and me. All of his stupid fart jokes. He looked at me and grinned, probably thinking the same thing.

I tuned out their conversation as Nudge started complaining about it and how she didn't want to be next to Gazzy's cage.

Eventually, the fighting subsided as everyone fell asleep. After we did our fist touching ritual. It's a thing we saw two Erasers doing, so we changed it and did it every night. We never miss it. I fell asleep dreaming of a place where we could do it every night while in an actual bed.

****

"Max. Max! Max!" I sprung up as someone poked me and knocked on my cage. I looked out of it, letting my eyes adjust. It was Jeb.

"Hi Jeb." I said sleepily. "What's up?"

He motioned for me to be quiet and unlocked my cage. I warily crawled out. Was this a trap? I stood next to him as he unlocked the other four cages. It was then that I saw he had a small girl in his left arm. Who was that?

Fang and Iggy crawled silently out, Fang pulling Iggy over to me. Then Nudge crawled over to us, sill 90% asleep. Finally, Gazzy walked over to us, rubbing his eyes.

I looked at Jeb. "We're leaving." was all he said. I looked at Fang, and he gave a little shrug. So all five of us followed Jeb.

He led us out of the room and down a hallway I had never seen before. We creeped through unfamiliar doors and down dimly lit corridors. He opened a black door that said 'EXIT' and pushed us through. I stopped in amazement.

We were outside. We were outside the school! I could see the sky and trees, and smell the, only slightly tainted, fresh air.

"Where are we?" Iggy murmured.

"Free." Fang said.

****

We were currently driving in a blue van. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were in the back. Fang was the only one still awake. He was looking out the window, watching the trees and fields and cliffs go by.

Nudge, the little girl, and I were in the middle. I was the only one awake in my row, too. I whispered to Fang, "What's her name?"

He shrugged and studied her. I did too.

She had curly blonde hair that fell almost to her shoulders. The few moments she'd been awake we say she had beautiful blue eyes. She also had pure white wings. She looked a lot like Gazzy, actually.

"She looks like an Angel." I said to Fang.

He nodded and replied, "Case closed." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

I poked him and looked at him questioningly. "Her name is Angel." he said, before closing his eyes and going to sleep. I looked at Angel. The name fit perfectly. I cosed my eyes, hoping she would live a somewhat normal life.

****

I woke up again when the van stopped. It was morning, and we were surrounded by trees and a cliff. I saw a house, shaped like an E on the edge of the cliff. As the others were piling out of the car, Jeb opened his arms and said, "Welcome home, kids."

**A/N: Me: And… cut! Great story everyone! **

**Fang: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: You have Spiffy and Pooky, I have Rawr and MooMoo.**

**Fang: o.O ?**

**Me: Rawr is my pet mini T-rex, and MooMoo is my pet platypus from Australia!**

**Fang: Just when I thought you couldn't get any more insane….**

**Me: :P Fact: I got interrupted twice while writing this. The first time was to help my mom clean our pool. Yea, I have a pool, with a 9 1/2 feet deep end, a diving board, and a heater for night swimming. It is awesome! Second time was because, the now spoiled, Chloe was meowing because no one was petting her.**

**Fang: Hey… Rawr! Get off my laptop! And you, MooMoo, stop laying on my clothes! B, control your pets!**

**Me: Lol nope! See you in another story, along with my pets!**


	7. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	8. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
